Eleanora d'al Welles
Eleanora d'al Welles is the Countess of Welles, and a military analyst for Grenadier Square. Personality Welles is brash. Well-versed in politics and military affairs, she is not afraid to state her opinions, no matter how controversial they might be, and despite technically being a civilian she acts and carries herself as a soldier. She believes in gender equality, though her personal priority is ensuring that women one day be allowed to serve as officers in the Tierran Army. Despite her feminist beliefs, Welles is a staunch traditionalist in many other areas, such as the belief that baneless are unsuited to command. The death of her father is her one weak point. She has a tendency to become over-emotional whenever it is brought up. Part of her reason for wanting female officers in the Tierran Army is the belief that she could have saved him had she been at Blogia herself. Biography Early Life Welles was born in 585 OIE. She had a close relationship with her father, the Earl of Welles, who would have her accompany him on inspections of his houseguard. This is likely where Eleanora first developed her interest in soldiering. She also spent some time in Aetoria, where she became a childhood friend of Adalberto d'al Garret. She would later join the Circle, becoming a close friend and confidant of Princess Isobel and Lady Katarina d'al Cazarosta. When the Dozen Years War broke out, Eleanora's father left Tierra to take command of the 5th of Foot. The Death of her Father Eleanora's father died at the Battle of Blogia in 607 OIE. She was stricken with grief. Upon his death, she inherited the Earldom of Welles, becoming its Countess. Unfortunately, as a woman she would not be allowed to administer it directly, and it would instead go to whoever marry her. Welles chose to delay marriage, instead volunteering to serve as a clerk for Grenadier Square. Service to Grenadier Square The Welles Report Welles was tasked with creating a report about the disastrous Battle of Blogia. She interviewed officers who fought in the battle and also consulted official documents, with the goal of determining what happened, what went wrong, and then compiling a list of recommendations to prevent similar oversights from happening again. The Welles Report, released to the public in 609 OIE, was a success. It vindicated many of the late Duke of Wulfram's decisions, and made a number of suggestions to improve the Tierran Army: such as a dedicated light infantry corps, a reorganization of the brigade system, and the creation of a permanent senior staff. A fourth suggestion was made as well, but it was redacted - it was most likely a proposal to let baneblooded women serve in the army. However, the report still received criticism; it adopted a hostile tone at certain points, and also gave what some might consider a biased account of the conduct of Tourbridge's Brigade. The Welles Report caught the attention of King Miguel, who had her brought to Antar to serve on his personal staff. The King's Staff While out riding with her houseguard, Welles encountered a squadron of Royal Dragoons led by the Dragoon Officer. Knowing that the Royal Dragoons were stationed in Kharangia, and unaware that a squadron had been sent to escort the Takaran Ambassador north, she confronted the squadron's commander. Aiming a pistol at him, she demanded to know who he really was. It was not until she saw Lady Katarina riding amongst the column that she realized she had been mistaken. Welles was happy to see her old friend again, and as an apology to the Dragoon Officer she invited him to a banquet that would be held in the Ambassador's honour. At the banquet, Welles then made a controversial proposal: that the officers currently serving as desk clerks be replaced with women. This would free up more male officers to fight in the field, and would also be a step toward her ultimate goal of seeing female officers lead men into battle. She did not expect the proposal to succeed, but instead wanted to test how receptive they would be to the idea. Nearly the entire room argued against the idea. The Dragoon Officer has the option to speak in her favour, and if she does, Welles will invite him on a carriage ride back to his lodgings. During the ride she will question the Dragoon Officer further about his beliefs, and will disapprove if she discovers the Dragoon Officer was simply being a contrarian, or just arguing reform for reform's sake. She later worked closely with King Miguel and Lady Katarina, analyzing intelligence reports and advising the King on military matters. The Second Battle of Kharangia Welles accompanied the King's Division south to Kharangia. There, she had a reunion with Garret, and expressed her fears that he might die in battle. Knowing she would later have to write another report about the battle, Welles chose to observe the Second Battle of Kharangia. Wishing to know what direct combat was like, and believing this would likely be her last chance to find out, she decided to attach herself to the 2nd battalion of the 5th of Foot (her father's regiment) in Cunaris's Brigade. If the Dragoon Officer is present at the battle, she will stop to ask him for directions, and he can take the opportunity to confess his feelings to her. Despite only being an observer, Welles at some point chooses to join the battle, receiving a light wound, though her bloodstained sabre suggests she was able to kill some Antari in return. Possibly in an attempt to keep her from further harm, the battalion commander had her act as an aide-de-camp, serving as a messenger between the various companies. If the Dragoon Officer personally comes to reinforce her, she can offer praise or criticism for his performance in battle. If 2nd battalion is left unsupported, some Antari infantry will break through their line near the end of the battle. Welles takes it upon herself to rally fleeing men and officers to close the gap, and although she successfully holds them off, her sword is broken and she is stabbed three times in the stomach. It is implied that she cut her own throat in order to spare herself the pain of a slow death. Quotes